which lie did i confess again?
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: zim and dib love each other and neither knows until dib does something. reviews are welcome. and i own nothing but the plot line and how they dress......T just to be safe............emos are hot......P
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Ever since Dib was small he always beleved everything he was told, or more the stuff an idiot would believe. Like when the other kids at school told him you could put a dime on the rail road tracks and the next train to go over it would fall off the tracks as well as perfectly squish the dime. So it was perfectly understandable when he started believe in aliens and the paranormal. So he became the outcast in the world. The one with no friends or anythhing, even though his father was famous. In elementary school, one of the aliens he had warned everyone about came to earth poorly disguised a student. Too bad people in the cty were retarded and wouldn't notice an alien if one were to walk up to them nakid and scream "IMMA ALIEN! IMMA EACHU!" Dib was the only one who noticed but, of course, he was pracically invisible to everyone so no one believed him.

Zim had come to earth to destroy it. Thinking it was a mission from his Tallest, but it was just a lie to get him out of the way. He found out around the time he started eighth grade and dissapeared. He came back a little after Dib started tenth grade. He acted like he still wanted to to desstroy earth but so far he hadn't tried anything. He just went to class and listened to his maroon ipod all day. He did manage to pass all his classes fairly well. He lost the irken uniform and started wearing tight, black jeans, a purple and black stripped shirt, boots with tons of buckles, and a dark red studded belt that hung loosely around his hips. He didnt talk much, only occasionally to Dib but only to insult him.

Dib was basically the emo/punk kid of the school. He wore tight, black, hip-hugger jeans, small, tight black and grey shirts, a black, skull studded belt hanging from his hips, and black and red suspenders hung from his waist doing nothing but sway as he walked. He had his head phones around his neck, constantly blaring with different rock and punk and music. He payed no attention to anyone, barely studied and kept a B average. He hardly noticed Zim anymore, not even when he throw some stupid insult his way. He half wrote poems and stories. He would start but never found the inspiration to finish. He more or less gave up on the paranormal. He knew aliens existed, obviously, he just didnt care. He had no will to protect earth anymore. He gave up a little after Zim left. His father and Gaz left too.

So Dib and Zim ended up in all the sae classes and never said much. Dib was too nervous to talk to Zim anymore anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Which Lie Did I Confess Again? Chapter 1 

Dib sighed as he pulled on his hoodie. Just one more day and he'd be free of stupid teachers and homework for two months. No more people staring at him or talking about him. No more meaningless insults. No more Zim. That was the only bad thing about vacations, he rarely saw Zim. He missed him. But he would never tell anyone that, not that they would listen to him anyway. Only Zim talked to him anymore. Dib sighed again. Stupid Zim. Why'd he have to fall in love with Zim? He wasn't even that cute. He looked like a girl. His shirts were so big they looked like mini-skirts, his pants were so tight Dib was amazed he could breath, and his belts were so big Dib had no idea how they stayed on him.

Okay, maybe he was cute. Actually, he was adorable. Every person, boy and girl, had at least a little bit of a crush on him. But Dib had the biggest by far. He couldn't even look at the alien without blushing horribly anymore. Who was Dib kidding? Zim wouldn't like him if he was the last life form in the universe. He probably had tons of Irken women waiting for him back on his planet. And even if he didn't, why would anyone care about him? He was tall and lanky, he had pierced his tongue, belly button, and even his scythe lock. He looked like a mix of fag and emo, and was almost suicidal by now. Maybe if he changed he would have a chance? It couldn't hurt to try, he may even get a few friends out of it. But he had to try something else first. Zim stared at himself in the mirror for the five hundredth time that morning "Computer, how do I look?" he asked his house. The base sighed "good as always".

Zim asked how he looked at least 7 times a day. Good. I need to look good if I'm going to get the Dib-worm to talk to me again. he thought as he walked out the door. He hummed a little as he walked down the side walk towards the hell hole humans called skool. He stopped when he saw he was next to Dib's house. He stared up at it smiling to himself. The door moved a little and Zim jumped behind a bush on the side of the yard. Dib opened the door and walked out with his ipod in his ears. Zim could hear the music from his hiding spot. It was his favorite song, he could just make out the beat, "Grow Up" by Simple Plan. Dib turned in the direction of the skool and sighed.

Another day of torture and wishing Zim would notice me.' Dib thought sadly. Maybe I should try and talk to him today, that would be nice. Or maybe I could write him a note. Yeah that would work better. But what do I write? A smile spread across Dib's face as he walked past Zim without even noticing him. He was so lost thinking about what to tell Zim he didn't even hear Zim squeak when he saw the smile plastered on his face. He couldn't remember the last time Dib was so excited about something.

Dib sat down in his desk in the back of Mr. Bullock's class. He pulled out his notebook and pencil, opened to the first clean page and wrote Zim at the top. The next second Zim sat down and smiled back at him. Dib was taken aback at first, then quickly smiled back before turning back to the unfinished note. He scribbled something down and folded it neatly in to a little square. He let it sit on his desk until the last minute of class when he reached up and placed it in front of Zim. Zim stared at the small square for a few seconds then unfolded it and flattened it on his desk. In small, neat handwriting it read:

"Zim,

Meet me outside my house after school. I want to talk to you about something important.  
Dib."

Zim continued to stare at the paper until the bell rang for lunch. He quickly folded the note up again, put it in his jacket pocket and walked out the door smiling happily.

okay so i updated cuz someone said it was all messed up. i have no idea wat was up with it but it was being retarded so i fixed it now! so yeah sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Which Lie Did I Confess Again?  
Chapter 2 

Zim sat at his table, alone, smiling as he poked the goop the school called food. All he could think about was that note. What was so important they couldn't talk about it in school...or even in a note?

Maybe I should just try and ask him here...so I don't flip out and embarrass myself...'

He pulled a notebook out of his messenger bag and ripped a sheet out. Just as Dib had done, he wrote "Dib" at the top but he was stuck on the rest.

The bell rang, signaling free period, Zim sighed as he watched Dib pick up his bag and walk out the door. Zim closed his notebook, clutched it to his chest, and quickly followed him out to the playground. Not too many good memories there...mainly of him beating Dib up┘not good at all now. Dib sat on the wall leading to the street, Zim sat on one of the swings to Dib's left so he could watch him without being too obvious. As he watched, Dib pulled out a pencil and sketchbook and started to draw something. Zim smiled and opened his notebook on his lap. He looked up again to see Dib with his tongue sticking out, as if teasing the paper. Zim laughed to himself, he was so cute when he was concentrating on something. There had to be better uses for that tongue though┘.

He finally decided what to write, so under "Dib" he wrote; "I have something after school so you can tell me now if its really important." Zim hated it but it was the best thing he could come up with so he folded the paper in to a triangle and put it in his pocket.

He put his notebook away and watched Dib for the last ten minutes of class. When the bell finally rang, he got up and sluggishly followed the huge mass of teenagers pushing each other to get back in to the heat of the school.

Mr. Bullocks' room was, of course, the coldest room in the school. You either froze or you wore a sweater all day. Zim took his seat in front of Dib, placing the note on his desk and giving him a smile, which Dib returned eagerly.

Dib opened the note excitedly. He read it over and blushed from nervousness and embarrassment. He didn't know what to do. But it was easier then telling Zim in person. Then again he wasn't really sure it would do any good for him. He sighed. No, telling him wasn't a good thing right now, ignoring the inevitable was the best for now. He wrote back to Zim and passed it around the side of the desk. Dib knew he was gonna hate himself for this later. Maybe when they got back from vacation he'd get Zim to say he liked him, that is, if he did something right for a change.  
The final bell of the day rang and the teenagers all ran out of the school, happy to head for the warmth of the mall or the arcade. Everyone was going to have a good vacation, everyone but the egoistic green kid and the quiet boy with the big head.

----------

Finally got up chapter 2! Yay! I have almost no plans for chapter 3 yet but I'm getting started on chapter 3 of Draco Dormeins. Sorry it took me forever to post this one...school is evil. procrastination is the way to go! I'm gonna try and get things updated faster. I'm working on 2 chaptered fics and a one shot right now and all my school work...and I'm starting work soon...being busy sucks. But its gonna help me eventually. ; I'm rambling again aren't I? sorry...


End file.
